


Somebody Should

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-03
Updated: 2001-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray learns about the *other* thing that happened during Mountie and the Bounty





	Somebody Should

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Somebody Should

## Somebody Should

by silvina

Author's website: http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I can't put them back until I finish with them, so why don't you finish reading the story? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: For Shannon, and everybody else who's been stroking my ego. <g> Thanks, guys.   
[Part of the Box series, but they all make sense apart.]   


Story Notes: 

* * *

Ray Kowalski, as he was only beginning to get used to being again, woke up suddenly. Shit. He was in big trouble. He looked at the alarm clock. 7:16 AM. Too late. 

* * *

6:30 AM. Ray Vecchio wouldn't have been awake at this time, but Armande Langoustini was an early riser. This man, some strange conglomeration of the two, was awake, but not pleased to be so. Not wanting to disturb the other house members, he picked up the book beside his night stand and began reading the handwritten journal. It was Ray Vecchio's journal, but this man hadn't written a word in it. Its purpose was to re-introduce him to himself, the himself he'd been while he was gone. 

* * *

It was 7:45 now, and Ray Kowalski was interrupting his two-week 'vacation' to fix what he'd only recently realized he might have had a hand in breaking. When he had been writing the journal, he hadn't known that Vecchio and Fraser were Vecchio _and_ Fraser. At the time he'd written what he'd written, he had been full of emotions that he was unsure of how to handle. He'd thought the Mountie attractive, but not his type. Even back then he'd known exactly who was his type, but it had taken a crisis to make him go for it. The buddy breathing that he'd thought was a kiss had been fresh in his mind at the time he was writing.. 

* * *

At 7:30 AM, Ray Vecchio was rereading an entry for what was probably the twenty-fifth time. Each time he read it, he hoped the words would change, but each time they said the same thing. Damn. 

He quickly got dressed and, leaving a note for his mother, he got into the Riv and drove. Several minutes later he was at the Consulate. Turnbull let him in, turning to greet the person who arrived just moments later. 

"Good. Saved me the trouble of dragging your sorry ass over here." 

He moved quickly down the hallway on the left and opened the third door down without knocking. 

Benton Fraser turned, surprised to see not only Ray Vecchio, but Ray Kowalski enter. 

"Ray? Ray? What's going on?" 

"Pay attention, Kowalski." Ray turned to Fraser and pulled him into a firm, but loving kiss. 

Utterly confused, Fraser's questions disappeared as he couldn't concentrate on anything but the feel of Ray's lips on his. When Ray pulled away he followed, growing more confused when Ray stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

"That, Kowalski, is a kiss. Understood?" 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." 

"Good. Go make nice with Turnbull. Benny and I have some talking to do." 

* * *

Excusing himself quickly, he did as requested, taking one quick look back before closing the door to make sure Vecchio understood that nothing had happened. 

Noting that Vecchio and Fraser were otherwise occupied, he closed the door gently and went to go make out, um, nice, with Turnbull. Turnbull, it seems, was exactly his type. 

* * *

End Somebody Should by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
